


I Wanna Find A Home And I Wanna Share It With You

by P1nkintheNi9ht



Series: Boats and Birds [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Implied Past Child Abuse, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Some character exploration, coffee is mentioned a lot, it's not angst i swear, it's not angsty shockingly, jasper just living her life, jaspers a sweet heart, peridot needs to breath, this is a continuation of my other fic involved with this ship, tho it is bad, you don't have to read it to understand tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkintheNi9ht/pseuds/P1nkintheNi9ht
Summary: Jasper thinks about her family and her life on a day off.
Relationships: Blue Zircon/Jasper (Steven Universe)
Series: Boats and Birds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744660
Kudos: 1





	I Wanna Find A Home And I Wanna Share It With You

Like most morning, Jasper wakes up the sound of Peridot 's yelling. It's usually about her over sleeping and missing her bus. If Jasper heard her when she was younger, more annoyed at things, she'd probably wouled of yelled back at her to be quit. Now, however, she kinda enjoys hearing it, and smiles a little more in the morning because of it.

Sitting up, she looks at her bed-side desk. There a note there, a bright yellow with black words on it, written in a perfect calligraphy-like way. It was Aoko's, she probably felt bad about leaving early and wanted to apologizes via note. It was cute, or at least Jasper thought so.

Getting up, she pulled on a pair of boxers and tee-shirt, and decide she should probably gets some coffee before Peri gets to it. However, as soon as she opens the door, she relisted she should probably stop letting Aoko leave the bedroom currents closed. At least then she wouldn't blind herself on accident.

Rubbing her eyes with one hand while holding the door frame with the other, she only sees the blur of Peridot passing and the sounds of Pumpkin barking behind her. She says something as she passes, something to do with the bathroom, so Jasper decides it was probably best for her just to assume Peri is using the shower and get herself a drink while she waits.

Getting to the staircase, she gets about half way down before she notices something. It's a photo. It's frame is new, most likely from that IKEA trip they made when Peridot and her friends accidentally broke the bottom of her bed (she still didn't know how they did that). It's not a very interesting photo, at least to an outsiders perspective. Just a picture of her and Aoko's father, Gankona, fixing his beat-up pick-up truck. Nothing special.

But, to Jasper at least, it meant a lot to her, mostly because that was the only time her and Gankona had ever been able to do something together without trying to bite each others heads off. "Your both too alike, thats the problem", Aoko had laughed one time. She wasn't wrong tho, they both liked doing things their own way, both stubborn and both really bad at compromising (unless it Aoko, in which then it was usually easy to compromise with her). So for them to be able to fix his truck with harming each other, it meant a lot to her. 

Continuing on her way, she eventually made her way into the kitchen. The coffee maker still had coffee left in it, probably had been in there a while but hey, at least it was there. She grabs a cup, pores some into it and takes a sip. A little cold, but not too bad. Leaning on her elbows, she reads the calendar on the wall, taking in the red lines and black squiggles of times and dates.

The stairs start to thump again, and them Peridot is there, now dressed and damp haired, rambling about something she can't really understand due to her talking to quickly. She looks thought the cupboard for 10 seconds, then decides just to forget what she was looking for and just grab the coffee holder and puts that in her bag instead. Jasper wouled of stopped her, maybe, if she was a better person, but it too funny to think of how Peridot going to explain to her teacher why she has a coffee holder with her.

She leaves the room again, and she makes it to the door before callback at Jasper a rushed "Goodbye". Jasper doesn't have chance to reply, as the door slams shut soon after. She laughs a little, and then takes another sip of coffee. She always slammed doors when she entered or left a room, and if Aoko was here she'ed probably complain about it.

There's a nudge at her leg, nothing too hard, and when she looks down she sees a mass of orange-blond fur, it's soft texture tickling the skin of her ankle. Pumpkin lets out a sad whine, and Jasper pets her as sympathetically as she can (can dogs understand sympathy?). Aoko probably didn't have chance to walk her, and, since Peri was too busy being late, Jasper was left to do it. Thank God it was her day off, otherwise she might of cared that Pumpkin takes a good ten minutes to find a place go before she actually dose 'it'.

Putting her cup in the sink, Jasper debts on changing. She could put on some actual pants, but that requires going back up stairs and looking for some, and it wasn't really cold outside so she wouldn't exactly hurt her. She decides that her coat and boats wouled most likely me fine. Going out to the hall, Pumpkin follows, practically vibrating with the idea of going outside.

Slipping on her boots and lacing them, Jasper thinks that this, what she was doing now with her life, wouled of probably have pissed her mother off. Look at her, living some boring little life, in a boring little houses in some random city with a job that is nowhere near the one she wanted (she could practically hear her mother saying it). She had wanted to be some big wrestling star, one that wouled finally make her mother actually proud of her and get her out of their dingy little trailer. More the 'I-want-my-mom-to-love-me' thing than the leaving one. She just wanted approval, and if it meant being famous for something she wasn't all that interested in, she'ed take it.

Instead of that, she went to college, got through her police officer training program, married a lovely woman and had an amazing daughter. Sure, it wasn't fancy being an officer (it's more paper work than anything else) , but it was a lot better than working a job she had no heart for.

Grabbing her keys, she put the dog lead on Pumpkin, buttoning up her coat till it covered her boxers while she oped the door. Locking the door, she listens to the birds, their high pitched voices being the only sound she could hear. 

The lock clicks, and the houses is finally silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Aoko is Blue Zircon, in case no one read the previous part of this series(?))  
> I just really wanted to write something for Jasper, and I like this ship, so I wrote this. Also, the ending is really bad, so apologizes for that.


End file.
